thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
J.D. Evermore
Bürgerlicher Name John Daniel Evermore Manchmal auch benannt als JD Evermoore JD Evermore John Daniel Evermore John E. Moore Johnny Moore Körpergröße 1,85 m Leben Nach einigen Gelegenheitsjobs studierte er Theater an der University of Southern Mississippi. Es folgten viele Engagements am Theater und später bei Film und Fernsehen. Sternzeichen Scorpio Filmografie *First Man (post-production) ... Chris Kraft (2018) *Steel Country (completed) ... Cal Worbley (2018) *Cloak & Dagger (TV Series) ... Connors / Detective Connors (2018) *Assassination Nation ... Chief Patterson (2018) *The Son (TV Series) ... The Buffalo Hunter (2017) *River Guard ... Banger (2016) *Live by Night ... Virgil Beauregard (as JD Evermore) (2016) *Deepwater Horizon ... Dewey A. Revette (as JD Evermore) (2016) *The Sweet Life ... Brandon (2016) *Showing Roots ... Raybur (2016) *Rectify (TV Series) ... Sheriff Carl Daggett (2013-2016) *The Program - Um jeden Preis ... Tailwind Executive (2015) *Trumbo ... Prison Guard (as John E. Moore) (2015) *Maggie ... Holt (2015) *Constantine (TV Series) ... The Man (2015) *American Horror Story (TV Series) ... Rakes (2015) *99 Homes: Stadt ohne Gewissen ... Mr. Tanner (as JD Evermore) (2014) *Der große Trip - Wild ... Clint (2014) *When the Game Stands Tall ... Coach #1 (as JD Evermore) (2014) *Get on Up ... Seminar Presenter (2014) *Planet der Affen: Revolution ... Sniper (2014) *Salem (TV Series) ... Reverend Lewis (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Harley (2014) *Bad Country ... Murphy - Captain of the Guards (2014) *True Detective (TV Series) ... Detective Lutz (2014) *Star-Crossed (TV Series) ... Weeble (2014) *Wicked Blood (Video) ... Doctor (2014) *Bonnie & Clyde (TV Mini-Series) ... Sheriff Coffee (2013) *Das Tor zu Hölle ... Helpless Father (2013) *Dallas Buyers Club ... Clint (2013) *12 Years a Slave ... Chapin (as JD Evermore) (2013) *Seelen ... Trevor Stryder (2013) *Beautiful Creatures - Eine unsterbliche Liebe ... Mitchell Wate (uncredited) (2013) *Broken City - Stadt des Verbrechens ... Sam's Employee #3 (2013) *Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (TV Series) ... Cole Moody (2013) *Treme (TV Series) ... Det. Thomas Silby (2010-2013) *Rainbows End (Short) (completed) ... Andy (2012) *Django Unchained ... O.B. (2012) *Stolen ... Rookie (2012) *The Baytown Outlaws ... Officer Boyd (2012) *Die Qual der Wahl ... State Official (2012) *The Paperboy ... Gate Guard (2012) *Philly Kid ... Parole Officer (2012) *Transit - Der Tod fährt mit ... Sgt. Doucette (2012) *Volcano 2 - Feuerinferno in Miami (TV Movie) ... Dr. Brad Turner (2011) *Jeff, der noch zu Hause lebt ... Waiter (2011) *Inside Out ... Baxter (2011) *Pakt der Rache ... Man in Elevator (as JD Evermore) (2011) *Maskerade ... Professor (as JD Evermore) (2011) *Never Back Down 2: The Beatdown (Video) ... Mike's Dad (2011) *51 ... Smith (2011) *The Chaperone - Der etwas andere Aufpasser ... Del (2011) *Seconds Apart ... CSI Tech (2011) *The Mechanic ... Gun Runner (2011) *Ticking Clock (Video) ... Second Cop (2011) *Mysterious Island ... Bonaventure Pencroft (2010) *Legendary ... Terry Jay (2010) *Memphis Beat (TV Series) ... Leonard (2010) *Jonah Hex ... Union Officer on Train (2010) *Das Chamäleon ... Worker (2010) *Alabama Moon - Abenteuer Leben ... Oliver 'Pap' Blake (2009) *Bad Lieutenant - Cop ohne Gewissen ... Rick Fitzsimon (as JD Evermore) (2009) *Wild Chicks (Video) ... Exasperated Customer (as JD Evermore) (2009) *I Love You Phillip Morris ... Bossy Guard (2009) *Who Do You Love .. Jake (2008) *Stop-Loss ... Rainey (2008) *All In - Alles oder nichts ... Tex Button (2008) *The Great Debaters ... Captain Wainwright (2007) *Ruffian - Die Wunderstute (TV Movie) ... Saratoga Bettor (2007) *Southern Comfort (TV Movie) ... Det. Jim Hicks (2006) *Jede Sekunde zählt - The Guardian ... Jailer (2006) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Woody (2016) *Not Like Everyone Else (TV Movie) ... Mr. Gray (as JD Evermore) (2006) *Thief (TV Mini-Series) ... Cop (2006) *Spiel auf Sieg ... East Texas State Fan (2006) *Kleine weiße Wunder (TV Movie) ... Joe (2005) *Abserviert ... Redneck (as JD Evermoore) (2005) *Glorious Mail ... Timmy Jones (2005) *Walk the Line ... F.B.I. Man (2005) *Faith of My Fathers (TV Movie) ... Commander James Latimer (2005) *Rainbow's End (Short) ... Andy (2005) *Infidelity (TV Movie) ... Andrew (2004) *Single and Dealing with It ... Robert (2003) *Rolling Kansas ... Angry Motorcycle Cop (2003) *Die Entscheidung - Eine wahre Geschichte ... Relief Pitcher #1 (2002) *Zeit der Sehnsucht (TV Series) ... Lab Technician (2002) *Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) ... Patrolman Cross / Snake Lipton / Monte Vole (1998-2001) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Eric (2001) *Living the Life ... Pilar's Boyfriend (2000) *At Any Cost (TV Movie) ... Cop #1 (2000) *Wo Dein Herz schlägt ... Orderly (as John Daniel Evermore) (2000) *Picknick (TV Movie) ... Younger Cop (2000) *Hell Swarm - Die Todesbrut (TV Movie) ... George Bernard (2000) *Tage voller Blut - Die Bestie von Dallas (TV Mini-Series) ... Driver Pete (1999) *Stomping Grounds ... Spike (1999) *Big Easy - Straßen zur Sünde (TV Series) ... Valentine (1999) Editor *Mabel (Short) (2009) *Glorious Mail (2005) Producer *Glorious Mail (producer) (2005) *Single and Dealing with It (producer) (2003) Director *Glorious Mail (2005) Writer *Glorious Mail (2005) Camera and Electrical Department *Mabel (Short) (camera operator) (2009) Thanks *Hayride (special thanks) (2012) Himself *Hellblazerbiz (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *That Little Extra (Video documentary short) ... Redneck (2007) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - A (2014) ... Harley (as JD Evermore) - Us (2014) ... Harley (as JD Evermore) - Alone (2014) ... Harley (as JD Evermore) - Claimed (2014) ... Harley (uncredited) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller